Two Worlds
by Soul of Night
Summary: Who is Sheik? Are they really Princess Zelda or someone else?


To him, this was normal, he knew about this world was one of the universe to another universe while that one was one of the universe to them. There were more then one universe and he and all the other Sages knew so they kept it a secret. His world has been in danger, by a great evil that no can explain, not even the sages. Now here he was standing in the Temple of Time in front of a woman, who was suppose to be him from the universe. He could tell that this woman was from the Royal Family of Hyrule from her universe. Just the thought of his other self was from the Royal Family shocked him but he didn't show it. The reason for it is, The Royal Family in his universe, were killed right when the great evil came to their world. Just the thought killed him, he was a Sheikah and wasn't able to protect them, but he has been told the was someone else from The Royal Family that was still alive. He never believed in it because those were just rumors.

"My name is Princess Zelda. I need your help; I know your world is in danger, like mine. Please help me." The woman requested as she bowed before him. The Sheikah wasn't going to refuse since she was from the Royal Family. His people promised to protect the Royal Family, any means necessary even it meant death. And that was his problem, it was said if parallel self was killed you would also die as well. The question was did she know this as well and was willing to risk her own life.

"I will help you, but please tell me more on what I have to do." He answered but wasn't going to ask her right away about if she knew what might happen if he were to be killed. He need to know what was going on in her world so he could help her.

"A man named Ganondorf has tried to take the Triforce but fortunately it shattered into three pieces. You are aware of if the Triforce shattered it's because it wouldn't balanced within him," Zelda stated towards the Sheikah as he nodded his head in respond, "But he did obtain, the Triforce of power, it allowed him to become an evil king but he wasn't satisfied. Now he is seeking for the last two parts. To gain complete power over the world, he has begun to look for those who were chosen by destiny to hold the two other Triforce parts."

"Do you know who holds the last two parts of the Triforce?" The Sheikah asked Princess Zelda, he knew about the Triforce's power and this could explain why his world was like this. He was guessing that he had to protect the person who has the pieces of the Triforce so that Ganondorf wouldn't get to them.

"A young man, named Link from my world, he possesses the Triforce of Courage. While, I possess the Triforce of Wisdom," Princess Zelda responded, "Since you are suppose to be me in this world, I don't know if you would even possess the Triforce of Wisdom. Even if I stay here in your world, while you help Link. I request that you keep an eye on Link to make sure he doesn't die and to help him in any way. He maybe the Hero of Time, he will be in more danger now since Ganondorf is after him."

"I understand it's to keep you away and to help to keep Link safe from Ganondorf. However, you do realize if I fail this and I was to be killed, you would be killed as well." He declared towards the Princess. Just by the look on her face he could tell that she had though long and hard about this.

"Yes, I understand what might happen," She informed him, "I will but now, now I must tell you about Link, The hero of Time." Princess Zelda told the Sheikah about Link and where all the Temples. She also told him about who the sages were in her world. He has known about a legend of temples from his people, and he wasn't surprise that the legend was true in Princess Zelda world as well.

"Thank you for all this and my name is Sheik," The Sheikah told her his name, he notice while talking to her she didn't once ask for his name, "If we are going to be working together, at least let me tell you my name. It is the right thing to do after all. Make sure you find someone, to protect you in my world."

"Don't worry I will find someone. Now please wait here for one year, which is when you will meet Link." Princess Zelda respond to Sheik. Sheik watch as the Princess take her leave, and left him standing there in the shadow.

A year has been pastes since Sheik been waiting for the Hero of time. After a while there was a glowing light and slowly as it faded away, there stood a green figure. Sheik knew right away that he was Link, The Hero of Time. He never noticed Sheik, hiding in the shadows while he was looking around. Once Link turn his back to him, and began to walk away. Sheik had walked out of the shadows and stepped into the light, not saying a word. Sheik noticed that Link had stopped, and quickly drew out his swords as he turned around to face him.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time…" Sheik commented towards Link, he could see the look on his face. Link didn't trust him, Sheik couldn't help but smirk behind his scarf.

"Who are you?" He order, "And how did you know I would be here?" Sheik could tell that Link wanted answer but those were question he knew he couldn't answer. Therefore, he ignore his question.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One is a deep forest… One of a high mountain…One under a vast lake…One within the house of the dead…One inside a goddess of the sand… Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah."

"How do you know all this?" Link asked, as he began to put his sword away but he didn't let go of his sword. Link was going to be ready not matter what if Sheik was going to attack him, and Sheik knew that.

"I am Sheik, and survivor of the Sheikahs." Sheik, half telling the truth and half a lie. He remember Zelda telling him, the Sheikahs have died in her world, so he had to lie about him being the only survivor, "As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like legendary Hero of Time…If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages…There is one Sage waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl, I am sure you know…"

Sheik notice that Links face went pale for a minute and he whispered something that he wasn't able to catch.

"Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm." He went on saying, "Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even the temple. If you believe what I'm saying you should head to Kakariko Village… Do you understand, Link?"

Sheik could tell, that Link wasn't sure if he should trust him or not. After a while Link said, "I understand, I will going to Kakariko."

'This should be interesting…" Sheik thought to himself as he folded his arms. He knew Link didn't trust him, but he was going to have to try his best to get Link to trust him.

_**A/N: So this was my main idea if Sheik was a male. First off, I don't care if Sheik is male or female. Sheik is one of my favorites and I won't have a problem with what ever gender we find out. How I came up with this was that when I was looking at what people were saying about Sheik, I wanted to look into a few things with it. Then one day someone told me, Sheik was like Zelda's alter ego. Then I thought won't it be interesting if Sheik was from a different world. Therefore, this was my idea about male Sheik. Oh, one more thing, the Temple of Time, is the **__**only**__** temple where the two worlds are connected and the worlds are the same but different. (First: There are more then two Sheikah, Second: Everyone alter ego is the other gender, Third: The alter ego's backgrounds are different, you will understand later.) Got a question ask away in the review or send me a message.**_


End file.
